


Godspeed and Good Hunting, Sir

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Home and Away [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, forced to break up for the other person's safety."</p><p>Jonathan and Evan are over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godspeed and Good Hunting, Sir

They kept Evan in the interrogation room for hours, asking the same questions over and over again, first the airman who’d kicked down Jonathan’s door, then a captain, then Major Davis, then Colonel Edwards, and finally General Landry himself.  
  
Evan answered the same way over and over again. He didn’t know about Sheppard’s plans. Sheppard didn’t say a thing to him. McKay didn’t mention anything. Weir didn’t mention anything. Beckett didn’t mention anything. No one asked him questions, no one asked him for suggestions. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for someone to ask him about Jonathan, about why he hadn’t been at home with his roommates Captain Donovan and Captain O’Hara, but no one asked.  
  
And then Landry excused the SFs and everyone else. Evan hadn’t asked for a JAG officer because he was innocent, he knew nothing. Sheppard had been assigned to a gate team off the bat and he and Evan had barely seen each other, and they weren’t exactly friends anyway, even if Evan liked Sheppard (and right now he disliked Sheppard very much, for getting him into this mess, but he also prayed that Sheppard’s crazy plan would work).  
  
“I spoke to Airman Troy,” Landry said, “and the SFs sent to retrieve Jonathan O’Neill.”  
  
Here it came, then, the other shoe, and Evan was an ant.  
  
“Given the emergency situation and the classified nature of their dispatch tonight, they are all under strict orders not to reveal the nature or details of tonight’s assignment,” Landry continued.  
  
Evan blinked. “Sir?”  
  
Landry’s expression was sour, and Evan realized - Landry was friends with General O’Neill, had known him for a long time. Landry was being faced with uncomfortable truths about someone he knew and respected - or used to respect.  
  
“If Sheppard’s scheme succeeds, we’ll have Atlantis back,” Landry said, “and after much hair-pulling and screaming, Sheppard will be rewarded, and he’ll be reinstated as the military commander of Atlantis. You will be reinstated as his XO.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” There was a catch. There had to be a catch. Would Evan be demoted? Would there be some unspecified black mark on his file? He’d probably be dishonorably discharged if he stepped one toe out of line  
  
“You will be a model officer, Major. You hear me? Model.”  
  
And just like that, Evan knew. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Landry eyed him. “I believe you, by the way. You had no idea what Sheppard was up to, did you? Because you’ve been...distracted, by your time here on Earth. Turned down command of a gate team. I’m sure you understand now that staying on Earth wouldn’t be the best career choice. The Pegasus and Milky Way Galaxies need John Sheppard’s brand of soldiering, and John Sheppard needs you. Don’t screw it up.” He stood up and left the interrogation room.  
  
Evan remained on the uncomfortable steel chair, staring at the table, at the surveillance photos of Weir apparently flirting with Dr. Lee while Rodney hacked into his computer, of Sheppard and Beckett and Weir taking down the SFs and stealing a jumper. He supposed he’d be let out soon, or maybe they’d keep him in there until they got final word on whatever Sheppard was doing in Atlantis.  
  
The door eased open, and Evan straightened up, wary.  
  
It was Jonathan who stepped into the interrogation room. Evan’s throat closed. Jonathan was wearing SGC-issued olive BDUs and his hair had been freshly buzzed and he looked like a very green cadet. Only according to his uniform, he was Lieutenant O’Neill.  
  
“Jonathan?”  
  
Jonathan’s expression was carefully blank. “Sir,” he said.  
  
“What’s going on? Why are you dressed like that?”  
  
“Congratulations,” Jonathan said. “I’m sure you’ll be glad to be shipping back out to Atlantis.”  
  
“What did they say to you? What did they tell you? Don’t -”  
  
“Godspeed and good hunting, Sir.” Jonathan saluted, and then he was gone.  
  
They were over.  
  
Evan buried his face in his hands and breathed deeply, and not even the news that Sheppard had survived, succeeded, regained Atlantis was enough to ease the ache in his chest.


End file.
